


Vent (don’t read pls)

by Anonymous



Category: Anon decides to vent on ao3 because she doesn’t want to make an animation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a vent, I need to write this all down so that I don’t have like a mental breakdown or something, I’m hoping the anon thing works
Collections: anonymous





	Vent (don’t read pls)

My family is borderline transphobic/homophobic and I hate it, I really really do.

They think that being gay is a trend now, when in actuality it’s just easier to come out. And I can’t come out to them because the won’t believe me. It’s always “you’re too young, wait until you’re older” or “you shouldn’t even be considering this right now, you’re way too young to know if you’re asexual” So if I do come out, they’ll think the internet brainwashed me or something and they’ll probably end up taking away all my devices until I’m “normal” again (which means me going back to my ways of believing every opinion they have)

Also, they think that if you’re born one gender, you stay that gender forever. And that gender dysphoria, like body dysphoria, is in your head and not real, so if you’re questions your gender it means you have a mental disorder. (I’m sorry WHAT?) they think that if someone is not she or he, they’re it. Which means nonbinary people don’t exist in their eyes. 

My sister makes fun of me for supporting the community that I’M IN (as I said, I haven’t come out and I probably never will but I’ve mentioned it enough for them to actually guess like cmon guys) and sends me these TikToks with jokes that I personally find offensive and then takes the mickey that I must be she/they or something (congratulations honey, you figured out that I’m questioning whether I’m demi or not. You get a gold star.)

My dad literally stated that he’ll love me no matter what I want to be, but he’ll never call me they. Which means he wouldn’t accept me if I admitted to questioning everything about me.

I just want a family who will actually accept me and my community for who we are and what we choose to do with our lives, one that will call someone they/them if they ask them to instead of it/its. If I come out, I know for a fact they won’t accept me and I hate it, I hate it I hate it I hate it.

Sorry for this, I just needed to get it off my chest.


End file.
